<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fortuitous Encounters by Vanzgogh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037298">Fortuitous Encounters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanzgogh/pseuds/Vanzgogh'>Vanzgogh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanzgogh/pseuds/Vanzgogh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk growing frustrated with a fussy dave makes the mistake of a lifetime. Reciting a quote from his favorite story results in his baby brother being abducted by a mischievous king with sinister intentions. Having limited time to retrieve his brother he sets off through a treacherous labyrinth, A conflict in his mind as unexpected feelings form seemingly out of thin air everytime he encounters the strange character known as the goblin king. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DirkJohn Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Dirk's eyes scanned the lake in front of him, stroking the dog's fur who sat by him in the grass. “Give me the child. Through dangers untold hardships numbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city. To take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom is great-”<br/>Thunder interrupts Dirk train of thought, causing his voice to stop it’s reciting. He scraped his mind trying to remember the last part of the quote,“...For my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom is great.. Shit what's the next part Baxter?’’ Dirk turns his attention down to the dog at his side, the pup tilts his head to the side at the question. Closing his eyes he willed the last line to his mind.<br/>“You have no power over me.’’ across the lake the clock chimed loudly signaling that it was now 7 o’clock  making his eyes snap open immediately. “Shit! Come on Baxter we gotta get home.” Dirk ushers Baxter up and sprints towards his home. Off in the distance a pitch black owl squints his brilliant blue eyes at the boys figure as it retreats into the upcoming storm.</p>
<p>      Dirk’s feet pound the pavement in his desperate attempt to make it home in time. “Dirk strider! You're late!” his mom's voice rings from the ajar front door. Dirk huffs out of breath as he stomps on the porch soaked from head to toe. “It's not fair that I have to stay here while you and Bro parade around the town.” Dirk huffs out at his mother's pointed glare.<br/>“Oh hush your belly aching and get in here! Baxter to the garage!” she says pointing a black stiletto nail to the formerly mentioned room. Baxter whines at the woman, turning his head to dirk. Dirk looks down apologetically at the pup “Sorry bud, you had better do what she says.” Baxter sadly trots to the garage as Dirk pushes past the annoyed woman. “ You’re an hour late, Dirk.” she says turning to him, arms crossed with a frown making its way onto her painted lips. “Sorry…” he grumbles, glaring at the woman from behind his pointed glasses. “You know I wouldn't ask you to watch Dave if it interfered with your plans, not that you have ever have any.” she says voice dripping with fake kindness and sympathy. Dirk huffs at the obvious jab to his relationship status, turning on his heel and stomping off to his room. Opening the door he looks around, his eyes landing on the object on the floor.<br/>“Cal..” Dirk whispered as he scooped the puppet from the floor. Dirk sighed, the little gremlin had been in his room again. He places Cal back in his spot on the shelf, turning as he hears his door squeak behind him. “Hey, we fed Dave and put him to bed. We’ll be home by midnight.’’ Bro’s monotone voice said from the doorway. Dirk gave a single nod, which bro replied with one of his own before retreating out of the room. He hears his parents head to the door, slamming it behind them. A shrill cry echoes down the hall from Dave's room. “ Oh for fucks sake…” he grumbles making his way down the hall. “What do you want lil man?” Dirk grumpily says to the baby, who just cries in response to his big brother. He sighs exasperatedly at the small child. “ What about a story? What'cha want?” he says leaning towards Dave a bit. </p>
<p>The baby’s crying ceased a little bit, Dirk sucked in a breath preparing himself for the spiel he was about to unleash. “Once upon a time, there was a stunning young man whose mother always made him stay home with the baby. The baby was a SPOILED child. He wanted everything to himself, and the man was practically a slave…” Dirk stopped for a breath, pointedly looking at Dave who giggled through his sniffles. “ But what no one knew was that the goblin king fell in love with him and gave him certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to him, he asked the goblins for help.” Scrambling claws could be heard from the hall, but Dirk had just assumed that Baxter had come inside. “ ‘Say your right words’ the goblins said, ‘and we’ll take the baby to the goblin city, and you will be free.’ But the man knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby forever and turn it into a goblin, so he suffered in silence. Until one night when he was tired from doing house work and hurt by the harsh words of his mother and he could no longer stand it.” Thunder rumbled startling the young boy, his sniffling picking into full on wails once again.<br/>“Alright! Alright! Enough kid!” Dirk says with exasperation. “I’ll say the words! I swear I will!” Dirk threatened wagging a finger at Dave. The baby cries grow even louder. “I wish… I wish..” Dirk hesitates, it was just a story. What he should be afraid of? He turns away facing the other way “ I wish the goblins WOULD come take you away… right now.” Daves crying suddenly stops, Dirk’s eyes widen as he whips around. The crib is completely empty. Scrambling claws and giggles surround dirk, Out of the corner of his eye dirk spots a small figure.<br/>Whipping his head towards it, his eyes land on a grotesque bumpy skinned little creature. Stumbling back a little he smacks into a solid chest, a huff coming from behind him. Dirk slowly turned his body slowly to face the intruder, taking a step back in the process. His eyes took in the man. His curly and dark hair, hanging slightly over his forehead. Bright blue eyes surveyed Dirk’s form. He was dressed in a feathery black coat that was fit for a king, that's when it clicked. “You're him… you're the goblin king.” The man grinned at dirk, holding his arms out to his side in a mocking manner. “In the flesh, the one and only. You are the one who called out for my help, dear. I'm worried that you reach out to people you don't even know ” the king said in a sarcastic tone. Dirk swallowed, gathering his thoughts “ I want my brother back.” The king quirks an eyebrow “What’s said is said.” Dirk brought his arms up in defense<br/>“I thought it was just a story, I didn’t mean it!” The king tilts his head stepping forward, bumping chests with Dirk causing him to stand stock still. “Oh? You didn’t?” panic set in for dirk, his parents would be home eventually and Dave was missing “ Please.. Where is he?” shaking his head with a small unbelieving laugh, the king spoke “You know exactly where he is, Dirk. Don't play dumb” Dirk’s mouth went dry, thoughts going a mile a minute. “Please bring him back… please. I didn’t mean it.” The king brought a hand to dirk’s chin catching it in his hand, using his other to swipe Dirk’s glasses off his face. Staring directly into the bright orange eyes presented to him the king spoke softly, persuasively. “Dirk, go back to your room. Play with your bits and bobs, your puppets and such, forget about the baby.” Dirk stared back, weighing his options. Leave Dave to the king or do whatever he can to get him back. “I can’t do that, I can't just forget him.” he finally spoke. The king's face fell as he grumbled at the other's stubbornness.<br/>“I brought you a gift…” he says, dipping a hand into his coat and showing it to dirk.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“It's a crystal, nothing more. But! When turned a certain way and looked into, it will show you your dreams. But this isn't a gift for a man who takes care of a screaming baby…” the king cuts his eyes from the crystal to Dirk’s own eyes. He Surveys Dirk's reaction, planning his next move.  “Do you want it?” Dirk turns his attention to the king and nods, of course he does. Who wouldn’t? The king grins from ear to ear. “Then forget the baby, Dirk. Easy peasy.” Dirk shakes his head immediately. “I can’t… I appreciate the offer, but I have to get the lil’ man back. He's gotta be terrified.” The king's face scrunched up “Dirk! You of all people should know that rudeness gets you nowhere.” The crystal in the king's hand morphs into a serpent before it is flung at dirk’s throat. It clings to him before suddenly adapting a new texture. Looking down Dirk spots A blue scarf is wrapped around his neck before it slides into a pile on the floor,  The king lets out a childish giggle.“You’re no match for me. but if you really want to test me, he's there in my castle.” Dirk turns his eyes to the direction the king points in and steps over to the balcony, a castle is just beyond a lengthy labyrinth. Their surroundings morphed in a desert environment, a golden hue enveloping them. The king follows Dirk, dipping his head down to Dirk's ear once he's close enough. “Do you still want to look for him?” Dirk nodded his head, he had to get Dave back.<br/>The king's lips turned up in a fond smile “I always knew you were foolish, Dirk. It runs in your veins apparently” he stepped away from Dirk walking away from him. “Time is short dear, you have just thirteen hours before your darling little Dave becomes one of my creatures. He'll make quite the addition to the family. Good luck! You'll need it.” the king smiles mischievously before disappearing into thin air. Dirk swallows thickly before turning towards the labyrinth. A strange breeze ruffles his hair and slinks around his body before dispersing. ‘It’s now or never, Dave isn't going to save himself.’ Dirk thinks to himself shaking off the obvious feeling of being watched, sighing he takes his first step on his journey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Art by bubble_nets on Instagram!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dirk’s chest pounded with anxiety even though his face remained stone cold. He couldn’t believe that he had put Dave in this situation. He was just a baby and Dirk had selfishly put his life in danger for a moment of peace.<br/>
Shaking his head of the intrusive thoughts, he tried to focus on the twist and turns he was faced with. ‘This place is an absolute nightmare.’ dirk thought to himself before taking right. Unknown to dirk the king watched him as he struggled in the maze, a small mischievous smile finding its way onto his face. The baby that he held close to his chest cooed up at him demanding his attention. The king looked down at the small boy in his grasp, his smile shifting to kind one.<br/>
“Your big brother looks a little out of his element huh?” he said in a quiet voice. The baby looked up at him with big red round eyes before letting out a giggle. Letting a chuckle slip from his lips the king stood spinning on his heel a bit before heading to the room where the majority of the goblins resided. He entered the room watching his subjects scamper around for a minute before clearing his throat, The room fell silent as the goblins awaited their king’s words. “I’ve made the decision to leave our little guest in your hands while I pay our dense adventurer a friendly visit.” He finally spoke, his lips turning up in a mischievous smirk.</p><p>   Dirk grumbled to himself, he was completely lost in the hellhole. He crumpled to the ground as his legs gave out, how long had he been walking? There was absolutely no way to tell how much time had passed, though it seemed like it had been hours at this point. He pushed his back up the wall so that he could keep a lookout around himself just in case. His eyes grew a bit fuzzy as his exhaustion set in, his consciousness slipping in and out. He suddenly felt a pressure beside him. Immediately flinching away from the body, he shook the sleepiness from his mind.<br/>
“I'm not going to hurt you, Dirk. If I was, don’t you think I would have already?” Dirk immediately recognized the childish voice of the King. Meeting his eyes dirk scoffed “What could you possibly want?” venom laced his voice as he spoke to the other. “Well, I DID want to check on you but OBVIOUSLY you’re doing just fine.” the king remarked sarcastically before making his way to stand. In a panic Dirk scrambled for the king’s arm “Wait i-- i’m sorry your majesty, please don’t leave. I don’t want to be alone in this place.” He pleaded with the other man. The king blinked slowly at the man below him “John,, my name is John. Hearing ‘my majesty’ is weird from you.” He said softly before taking his seat back by Dirk. Dirk averted his eyes away from John, nodding his head slightly. “You know you’re kinda screwed up right? Stealing babies and making them into monsters.” Dirk mumbled to the other. Whipping his head towards Dirk, John glared accusingly “Almost as screwed up as you? I mean let's be honest offering up your brother to some unknown source is kinda wack, Not to mention irresponsible.” Dirk’s ears perked up at that. “ Where is he?” He responded in a defensive manner. He felt idiotic to have forgotten the entire reason he was here, why he was so adamant about getting to that castle in the distance. “He’s safe. I'm not a complete monster, I'll have you know.” John responds, looking over his golden rimmed glasses at dirk. Dirk’s shoulders relaxed a minuscule amount, knowing that Dave was okay for the most part. He shouldn’t trust him, but he had no choice. To keep his peace of mind he had to find comfort in the man’s words, true or not. “You’re exhausted, Dirk. i can tell. You have every right not to trust me, but I can keep an eye out for you why you get some rest.” Dirk didn't have to trust him to sleep on his shoulder right? Right. That's what he was going to tell himself. He slowly leaned into the king, making himself comfortable on the other man’s shoulder. This isn’t weird, not at all. Dirk’s eyes fluttered softly as sleep overtook him, maybe this is weird. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore. He was asleep right? Everything around him felt so floaty around him.<br/>
The air he walked through felt as though it lifted him off the ground, carrying him through the unfamiliar halls. Soft classical music filled his ears as he neared the golden doors at the end of the hall. He noticed as he got closer the light that filtered out of the cracked doors glittered slightly. Pushing the doors open, he was engulfed in a warm atmosphere. The soft music surrounded him as he stepped into the pleasant room. Dirk’s eyes met the figure that stood front and center in the ballroom. It was more than clear that this figure was the king himself, John. It bothered Dirk that it felt so right to let the other man’s name bounce around the inside of his head. John’s hand unfolded from his side and was held out to Dirk, who against his better judgement took it.<br/>
“I uh-- I don’t know how to dance.” Dirk mumbled just loud enough for the other man to hear. John’s lips turned up in a mischievous smile “Don’t worry, i got you.” he replied with a giggle to his words. The same floaty feeling encased dirk as he and John were lifted from the ground. Dirk clung to the man in front of him as they made their way up. He buried his face into the fur that lined the collar of John’s coat, shying away from the king’s gaze. A hearty laugh rumbled in John's chest as he observed the smaller man in his grasp. The wind that  filled Dirk’s ears carried the music directly to him, the melodies filled his chest with a sickly sweet feeling as the duo continued to ascend into the air. “Open your eyes Dirk…” As though driven by an unseen force Dirk pulled his head from the fur and wearily creaked his eyes open. Hazy golden light filled his eyes as he took in the sight around him. They now hovered in the middle of the air, nearing the vaulted ceilings. A gentle breeze swirled around the two carrying morsels of golden light creating a shimmering vortex that flowed with an unearthly elegance.<br/>
Dirk turned his attention back to the man in front of him, his senses overloaded with awe as he observed everything in his presence. John looked back at him fondly, admiring how the light bounced off of his bronzed skin in a hypnotic manner. John noticed just how bright Dirk’s eyes were when the light swirled in them perfectly, they were beautiful enough to have been crafted by Aphrodite herself. How had he not noticed how perfect he was before now. John raised his hand to Dirk’s face, smoothing the pads of his fingers over the soft skin of his cheek. Shocked by the softness of the touch, Dirk’s eyes widened. John’s slender fingers wrapped around Dirk’s chin softly, pulling his face closer to his own.<br/>
Dirk’s eyes fluttered closed without his permission, His body defying him as it leaned closer to the other man. Only centimetres apart they could feel each other's breath on their own lips. Dirk watched as a conflict occurred in John’s eyes, something seemed to snap into place for him. Dirk awoke with a start, his body jolting forward. Still groggy from sleep he turned his head to the side to spot John who was trying to wake up himself.  Dirk stared at the man not knowing what to make of his dream, and wondering if John had the same one. The man met Dirk stare with a bewildered look, He seemed just as blown away Dirk. “I-... i’m sorry Dirk, I don't know what that was…” John confessed as he turned his gaze away from Dirk, The brick path becoming incredibly interesting all of the sudden. Dirk stared at the side of John’s head, admiring the slope of his nose and plush profile of his lips. Shit. This wasn’t just a weird dream coincidence, he still wanted to kiss the dastardly king. That word was too harsh, After seeing this king's soft side he couldn’t put him in a bad light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>